


A First Time for Everything

by Shadow15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Peter is Thor's nineteen-year-old student with a big crush.  One day, Thor just can't help but give Peter a proposition he really shouldn't have, but couldn't resist - because, let's face it, it's never easy for Thor to resist Peter's cute ass anyway.





	A First Time for Everything

Peter was in a very hard place right now.  Not exactly the kind of hard that resulted from problems - okay; that existed, too - but rather, there was a hardness in his jeans, and sporting an arousal in the middle of class wasn’t  _ usually  _ the best place for it to happen. 

It was hard  _ not  _ to be aroused at the sexy voice of Peter’s teacher he so often saw in his dreams, though; Thor Odinson had to have been sculpted by the gods themselves, Peter always thought to himself. 

Peter’s problem didn’t go away.  He sat at his desk, fidgeting uncomfortably as he tugged his red leather jacket over his lap compulsively.  He cleared his throat at the sideways glances his classmates gave him; why couldn’t they mind their own fuckin’ business?

“Quill?” 

Peter groaned loudly in displeasure as his teacher called his name.  He felt his arousal twitch, wanting so badly to know what that husky voice would sound like calling out in the throes of pleasure - no!  He had to stop thinking about that! At least in class! He cleared his throat again and hissed. “ _ What _ .” 

“Are you okay?” Thor was a kind person, and Peter wondered if that was what had attracted him to his teacher in the first place.  If he dared talk about his dilemma to Gamora, she’d tell him it was his daddy issues. 

“I’m  _ fine _ !” Peter hissed again.  “Leave me alone!” 

Thor stared at him for several seconds more before he went back to what he had been talking about with the class.  Peter groaned again in his mind; damn his teenage hormones! He was nineteen, yet they  _ still  _ couldn’t give him a moment’s peace! 

Peter closed his eyes and waited for the bell to ring.  He’d already packed his things into his bag, ready to flee the second it sounded overhead, but the flaw in his plan was that, moments before it was due to alert, Thor called out, “Quill, will you please stay behind after class so I can talk to you about your homework?” 

Peter wanted to shake his head.  He wanted to snap out that he was going home and the last thing he wanted was to spend a second more around Thor - but who was he kidding?  He’d  _ kill  _ just for a second’s glance from the man.  “Yeah, sure… Whatever, man…” 

The bell rang, and the class stomped their way to freedom while Peter remained sitting at his desk, hoping the bulge in his pants was obscured adequately by his jacket.  He glared at Thor, hoping he stayed on the other side of the room because his closer presence would do no favours to Peter’s arousal. 

“Quill, you had an assignment due last week.” Thor’s voice was gentle and patient, but it only served to piss Peter off more; why couldn’t Thor use that tone with him for something  _ other  _ than stupid school?!  “I have yet to see it submitted or hear anything from you about it.  Is everything okay?” 

Peter sneered.  “I’m  _ fine _ !  I just didn’t do it.  I had better things to do last week.” 

Thor raised his eyebrow.  He didn’t speak, but the penetrating stare he fixed on Peter was enough for him to spill the beans. 

Peter sighed.  “Alright… The weekend was visitation at my dad’s, and it’s the only time I get to see my sister ‘cause she lives with him, y’know?  So I wanted to spend my weekend with her. And before you go on about how it was due Friday and  _ before  _ I saw my sister, then I just didn’t feel like doing it ‘cause my mom and stepdad have been away ‘cause my mom’s so sick and I’ve been lonely and I hate school anyway so I -” 

“You could have spoken to me,” Thor promised gently.  “About any of this. The problems you have at home. But you understand I have to fail you, Quill.  I am very sorry; I wish I did not have to.” 

Peter sighed.  “Can’t I do somethin’ else and get a grade for it, man?  I would have done it if I wasn’t feelin’ like shit!” 

Thor shook his head slowly, but there was a slight purr to his voice as he murmured, “There  _ is  _ something I can think of, Peter…  But it… might not be something you are  _ interested  _ in.” 

Peter’s cock twitched once again, and he felt a bead of pre-cum wet his boxers.  He licked his lips. “I… I  _ might  _ be, dude.  You don’t know that!” 

Thor’s eyes darkened with lust as he smirked deviously.  “Is that why you have been fidgeting with a hard-on for the entire lesson, Quill?  Were you thinking of me?” 

Peter almost choked in surprise.  He crossed his knees as best he could to try and hide the bulge, but Thor still reached out and pulled his jacket away to reveal it.  “H-hey!” 

Thor chuckled. “You are big, Quill.  Would you like to see just how big  _ I  _ am?” 

Peter felt breathless at the offer.  He’d always fantasised about seeing Thor naked; was this his chance?  If it was, it was probably the only one he’d get. 

...But regardless, Peter was nervous…  

“I…” Peter chewed at his lip as he looked to his lap.  He hesitated before he lifted his head and whispered, “I-I’ve never done something with anyone before…” 

Thor hummed.  His smirk grew as he extended his hand to brush his fingertips against Peter’s arousal.  His own pants tightened around him at the soft hitch of breath Peter gave as he tried to pull away from the touch; a virgin through and through he was, and this couldn’t have gone any better if Thor had planned it.  

Thor leant in close so he could nibble at Peter’s earlobe.  His hot breath billowed against Peter’s neck, earning little shivers and pants as he tried to move closer to the warmth.  Thor couldn’t help but purr. “Peter, are you interested in coming home with me for the night~?” 

Peter’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly.  As hard as he tried, he couldn’t find his voice.  He gave a quick nod as he got to his feet, his brain unable to focus on anything except the promises awaiting him.  

* * *

 

Thor’s home wasn’t anything less than extravagant.  Peter pushed aside his insecurities to focus instead on following Thor throughout the mansion, up several flights of stairs, and through twisting corridors Peter would surely get lost in himself.  

But finally, when they found themselves stepping into a bedroom, Peter knew it had been worth the journey.  The king-sized mattress awaiting him looked like it would be incredibly comfortable against his back, and the mountains of pillows and blankets draped over it garnered his childish excitement at the idea of being curled amongst it all.  

“This is my bedroom.” Thor’s voice was hot and heavy, and if Peter hadn’t already been close to coming in his pants, this was surely about to push him over the edge.  “Make yourself at home, Peter~” 

Peter approached the bed first.  He pressed his hands to the mattress and pushed, amazed at how bouncy it felt already.  He bit back a moan at the rampaging thoughts that raced through his mind about how it would feel to have Thor pound into him again and again on the mattress; he couldn’t think such filthy thoughts right now - not when the real thing was about to happen!  

Thor still stood by the doorway as he watched Peter with a fond smile.  “I hope it is to your liking, Peter.”

“Are you kiddin’?” Peter pulled himself up onto the bed.  His first impression hadn’t betrayed; he’d never laid on a bed so comfortable before.  “I’ll trade ya my bed for yours.” 

“I will buy you one if you really like it that much,” Thor murmured gently.  He hesitated, but then he added on. “...Or you can sleep here in it whenever you want to, Peter…” 

Confusion spread across Peter’s features.  He cocked his head to the side as a frown grew on his face.  “You don’t mean that… Aren’t we just here for a quick fuck?” 

Thor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  “I do not wish to freak you out, Peter.” 

“Well, you kinda  _ are _ …” Peter chewed at his lip nervously before he shrugged and dropped himself onto his back.  “Forget it. Let’s just do this so I can go home.” 

Thor became a little bolder now.  His fingers splayed together, and a soft smile appeared on his face as he murmured, “You do not have to go home afterwards if you would rather stay here…  In fact, I would like it if you stayed for a while after.” 

Peter’s nervousness increased.  He fidgeted again, and his eyes darted to the sides as he mumbled, “I dunno, man; you’re like…  Twenty years older than me.” 

“But what you really mean is that you are anxious about being with someone for the first time.” There was no judgement or anything of the sort in Thor’s tone.  Instead, there was understanding. “But you do not have to be - not with me. I am very experienced, Peter; you will only enjoy yourself with me.” 

Peter squeaked as Thor finally moved into the room to join him on the bed.  His face flushed with embarrassment as he vehemently denied Thor’s assessment.  “N-no! That isn’t it! I’m  _ not  _ anxious - I’m…!” 

“If you were anxious about me, you would not have agreed so easily to coming here,” Thor whispered.  He reached out to cup Peter’s cheek and kiss the tip of his nose. “You have never done this before; you are eager, but nervous.  I understand.” 

“Well, what if I felt  _ pressured  _ by you to come here?” Peter challenged.  “You  _ did  _ kinda take advantage of your vulnerable student, dude…”

Thor laughed.  His thumb rubbed circles into Peter’s cheekbone as he shook his head.  “You underestimate my experience, Peter. Your body language  _ screamed  _ yes.  I have encountered people who felt pressured by me before - and every one of them went home alone as I have no desire of making anyone uncomfortable for my enjoyment.  You can always change your mind and tell me no, no matter what happens tonight, and I will  _ always  _ heed your desires to stop at any point.  Now tell me, Peter… Do you  _ want  _ to be with me tonight?” 

Peter licked his lips.  He looked out of the window and across the balcony to the woods surrounding them.  Finally, he looked back at Thor and nodded. “I want this… But you’re right, dude; I’m a bit…  _ nervous _ .” 

The smile Thor donned at those words was so kind, Peter visibly relaxed.  He leant forward and kissed Peter’s cheek before he whispered, “Shall we take it slowly?” 

Peter nodded.  “Not too rough, please…” 

“I think I know a good place to start~” With that, Thor leant down and nuzzled the tip of his nose against the bulge in Peter’s jeans.  His tongue dragged slowly over the fabric restraining the arousal, and as his dexterous fingers slowly unbuttoned them, Peter gasped and jerked in pleasure. 

“S-shit…!” Peter’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung open as a hot mouth wrapped around his clothed erection, a tongue flicking along the bulge as lips rubbed against the arousal.  Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of Thor’s spiky hair, tangling in as best he could to hold on for dear life; if  _ this  _ already felt so good, he almost wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle the real thing.  “Fuck, T-thor, I-I…!” 

Thor smiled to himself as he slowly pulled Peter’s jeans down his hips.  He lifted his head again to face Peter. “Is it still okay, Peter?” 

Peter nodded.  He closed his eyes when he felt a warm hand reach out to take one of his own and hold it.  “Y-yeah… Yeah, it’s okay. Keep goin’.” 

Thor kissed Peter in response.  His tongue licked at his lover’s lips in silent request for entry.  When it was granted, he pushed his tongue inside and tasted everything he could.  He heard Peter groan into his mouth as he coaxed the boy’s tongue into dancing with his own, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Thor’s hands wandered down Peter’s sides and to the hem of his shirt.  He dipped his hands underneath, his fingertips kneading the soft muscle of Peter’s stomach, until he slid them up and took the shirt with him.  He broke the kiss, but he immediately made up for it by kissing and sucking his way across Peter’s face, down his neck, and to his collarbone. He littered love bites as he went, his teeth nibbling ever-so-carefully at the soft flesh, never enough to hurt, but just enough to mark.   

“Mmm…” Peter moaned softly as he felt teeth nipping at the crevice of his neck and shoulder.  He moved his hands to take hold of Thor’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in deep as he could while he battled the threatening approach of his climax.  “Thor, please… I-I can’t…” 

Thor pulled his lips from Peter’s body to kiss his mouth again.  He caressed Peter’s tongue with his own before he pulled away to kiss the tip of Peter’s nose and whisper, “It is okay to come, Peter~  I promise~” 

Peter groaned again, still trying to hold back.  “Not yet, Thor…! Not yet!” 

Thor’s weight disappeared off Peter’s body.  Peter whimpered in displeasure, opening eyes he hadn’t even noticed he’d closed to see where Thor was going.  Through his haze, he hadn’t registered anything but Thor’s head disappearing between his legs once more - but when he felt a sudden warmth engulf him, his back arched and a choked cry escaped his throat as he felt his climax hit him before Thor could  _ really  _ show him how skilled he was. 

Thor’s head bobbed back and forth as he swallowed everything Peter had to offer.  He waited until there was nothing more for him to take before he pulled his head away and grinned at Peter.  “Are you okay, Peter?” 

Peter’s chest rose and hell heavily as he tried to catch his breath.  He stared blankly up at the roof, until eventually, he murmured, “Is the real thing gonna be better than that…?” 

Thor chuckled.  He reached out to caress Peter’s cheek again.  “If you reacted so strongly to simple affection…  I am eager to see how you respond to me making love to you~” 

Peter whimpered in anticipation when he felt hands grab his waist and pull him further down the bed.  He closed his eyes again, waiting for Thor’s touch, but it didn’t come; instead, Thor murmured, “Would you like to pleasure me, Peter~?” 

Peter nodded tiredly.  He slowly extended his hand in order to touch, but then he recoiled as he remembered; he’d never done anything like this before, so would he only embarrass himself if he tried?

But still, Peter was eager to learn…

“What do I do?” Peter murmured.  “What do you… What do you  _ like _ ?” 

Thor kissed Peter’s temple before he whispered, “I like whatever my  _ partner  _ likes~” 

That was all the encouragement Peter needed to reach out and ghost his fingertips against Thor’s stomach.  He tugged lightly at the man’s button-up shirt before he mumbled, “Can you take your clothes off, too…?” 

Thor hummed.  He wasted no time in undressing, tossing his clothing onto the floor before he sat back on his heels and observed Peter.  He chuckled fondly before he reached out and pulled Peter’s pants all the way off to join the rest of their clothing on the ground before he said, “There.  You do whatever you are comfortable with, Peter.” 

Peter hesitated, but eventually he rolled onto his stomach and turned around so he was facing Thor again.  He sucked in a shy breath as his hand reached out and his fingertips ghosted against the heated erected waiting patiently for him. 

Thor purred in approval when his student’s fingers wrapped around his arousal.  He licked his lips and reached out to bury his fingers in Peter’s curly hair. “That’s good, Peter~  Very good~” 

Peter looked up into Thor’s face.  Their eyes met, and his cheeks reddened shyly as he murmured, “Can I…  Can I  _ suck  _ you?” 

A deep rumble sounded in Thor’s chest as he leered hungrily at Peter.  “You can do whatever you want to, Peter.” 

Peter took that as approval for him to stick his tongue out and make the first lick.  His tongue licked hesitantly at the tip of Thor’s cock, but when Thor’s rumble deepened and his fingers dug slightly harder into Peter’s scalp, he licked again.  Thor’s reactions encouraged Peter, so with a deep breath, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the very tip of Thor’s erection. 

“Mmm, yes…” Thor’s tone was deep, heavy with lust.  His hips moved forward slightly, trying to get just a tiny bit deeper, but ever mindful of the fact that he was liable to choke Peter if he took too much control.  “Swallow it a bit more if you can, Peter~” 

Peter did his best, but with inexperience holding him back, he couldn’t take much without choking and spluttering around his lover’s girth.  It was hard for him to breathe, and it wasn’t easy to see past the tears gathering in his eyes, but still, he kept trying to take more; never before had he thought he would enjoy this as much as he was right now. 

Thor purred again as he felt Peter’s tongue sliding along his underside.  “You like that, Peter~? You like having your mouth filled by me~? I like filling your pretty mouth~  Your lips are so pretty around me, Peter~” 

Peter groaned in desire at Thor’s words.  He could feel his own arousal reawakening, and all he could think about was Thor’s lips around him once again.  He reached out to stroke the pouches behind Thor’s cock, rolling them in the palm of his hand and rubbing as gently as he could.  

Thor let out his own soft groan as he tugged lightly at Peter’s hair.  “Baby, will you let me inside you~?” 

Peter gave a shy nod.  “O-okay…”

Thor smiled.  “Turn back around, baby.  Let me see you.” 

Peter scrambled to obey.  He rested on his hands and knees with his rear to Thor as he waited nervously for the man’s movement.  He jumped when he felt hands grabbing his cheeks and squeezing; this was all so new to him, he wondered if he was going to jump at everything Thor did to him. 

“You are going to be so tight around me~” Thor purred. He moved one of his hands so he could rub his thumb against Peter’s opening.  “I cannot wait to fill you all the way up properly~” 

Peter moaned. He listened as Thor rummaged around behind him, until the sound of a cap opening and a packet tearing caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and found Thor halfway through donning a condom.  “C’mon, dude, don’t be like that! I’m not a girl!” 

Thor’s smile never faltered. “I would never wish to treat you as one, Peter. This is simply for both of our health.”

“But I’m  _ clean _ !” Peter pouted. 

Thor smirked.  “Have you been tested?” 

The confident look Peter had donned disappeared now.  “...No…” 

Thor chuckled. “ _ I  _ have.  I am clean.  But if you really do not want me to wear a condom with you, I will not.”

“I don’t want you to, man; it makes me feel uncomfortable.” Peter chewed at his lip.  “I just… C-come inside me… Please?” 

“Is this one of your fantasies?” Thor purred as he tossed the condom away in favour of coating his fingers with lube. 

Peter’s cheeks flushed. “M-maybe, man… I, umm…  I have lots of fantasies…” 

“You like to lay in bed and touch yourself,” Thor noted.  “I am the same. But I would like to have someone to lay beside me for me to touch instead~” 

Peter tensed slightly at the first finger that entered him.  It wasn’t painful; he’d fingered himself plenty of times before - he was just…  _ nervous _ .  “How do you not already have someone?  I mean… You’re hot, dude!” 

Thor’s smile faltered, and his head shook almost sadly.  “I would like to think that someone wants me for more than my looks…  Although since we are on the topic of looks, you are a very attractive young man yourself, and I cannot believe you have remained this pure for so long.” 

Peter frowned now.  Was Thor self-conscious?  If he was, it was something Peter could understand.  He turned to the side so he could reach out and touch Thor’s cheek.  He felt terrible. Wasn’t he essentially here because he was shallow enough to think that his teacher was sexy and wouldn’t mind having his ass pounded by him? 

“Hey, umm…” Peter cleared his throat as he looked at the mattress.  “...I always thought of you as my favourite teacher. ...However ya wanna take that, I dunno…” 

Thor chuckled.  “Since I am the  _ only  _ teacher you listen to, I always knew you liked me  _ somewhat,  _ Peter.  But thank you. I appreciate it.” 

Peter hummed.  He rolled himself onto his back so he could pull Thor in for another kiss.  They broke apart, and he muttered, “If we’re gonna do this, then I wanna be able to see you, okay?  I want to look at you as you take me.” 

Thor smiled.  He pulled Peter in for another kiss. And another.  ...And another, until he’d gotten all three fingers inside Peter and stretched him adequately.  He finally broke their kiss to whisper, “Are you ready, Peter?” 

Peter nodded. There was slight fear in his eyes now as he whispered back. “Please be gentle with me…” 

Thor pulled Peter back into a deep kiss as he grabbed hold of his arousal and guided it to Peter’s entrance.  He used his other hand to grab Peter’s own slightly-wilting erection and pump it to keep him interested. 

Peter whimpered at the first breach.  He choked on a cry as his hands shot out to grab Thor’s shoulders desperately.  “T-Thor…! It hurts!” 

“Shh…” Thor dragged his fingers through Peter’s hair to comfort him. “First times always hurt, Peter.” 

Peter whimpered again as Thor kept pushing in.  Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held on for dear life.  He felt Thor kissing his sweaty forehead to comfort him, but he couldn’t focus on it; Thor was big, maybe even  _ too  _ big, because Peter was sure he was being torn in half. 

“It’s in,” Thor promised as his hips finally fell still.  He kissed away Peter’s tears as he wrapped his arms around the now-shaking body and gave him all the comfort he could.  “It’ll be okay, Peter; the worst is over. Tell me when you are ready for me to move again.” 

It took a while.  Peter couldn’t adjust easily to such a big intrusion, but finally, after what felt like a lifetime of sitting on Thor’s lap, he sniffed back tears and gave a small nod.  

Thor held Peter so lovingly against his body, Peter’s eyes slipped closed in comfort.  He couldn’t care too much about the pain he felt at Thor’s movements; he’d never had someone hold him with so much love and care before, and all that mattered was the feeling of being wrapped up in strong arms that could so easily hurt him, but instead protected him. “T-Thor…” 

Thor wasn’t after his own pleasure - at least, not right now.  He needed so badly to find Peter’s spot and show him just how good this could feel. 

So when Thor moved again and Peter suddenly jolted with a loud cry, Thor buried his face against Peter’s shoulder and bit down  _ hard  _ as he focused his thrusts in that same spot. 

Spit dribbled down Peter’s chin as his eyes went wide at the pleasure he could barely contain.  He couldn’t stop himself from crying out; it just felt so good, nothing like the pleasure his own hands had been able to bring him. “T-thor…!  Thor, I…!” 

Thor smiled.  “That’s it, Peter…  Take what I have for you.  Take  _ everything _ I have for you~  Let me fill you up with everything~” 

“Oh, god, it’s too much!” Peter wailed.  His tears came harder when he felt a warm hand that wasn’t his wrap around his erection and stroke in time with Thor’s thrusts.  “Please! Please, please, please, I can’t…!” 

“Yes, you can,” Thor murmured.  “You can do it. Come for me, Peter~”

Peter didn’t understand why he was trying to fight against his orgasm, but no matter the reason, he couldn’t do anything to hold it back; it was coming hard, harder than it had ever hit him before, and he was almost frightened of its arrival.  “Thor, I can’t! Thor!” 

“Shh…” Thor knew Peter wasn’t going to last any longer, so he closed his eyes and claimed Peter’s mouth as his own once more. He held the boy close, stroking him with all the love and gentleness he was capable of as he kept Peter’s mouth firmly locked with his own as he brought Peter to the edge.  Peter screamed into his mouth, but Thor still didn’t let go; he wanted only for the boy to feel all the love and affection he had for him as they reached their climaxes together. 

Thor said nothing as Peter panted heavily, trying to come down from his high; he simply held the boy through it, rubbing his back and planting kiss after kiss on his temple and forehead.  Once Peter’s breathing had evened out and his eyes slipped closed, Thor laid him down and reached out to his bedside drawers to retrieve a cloth. 

Thor kissed Peter’s temple once more as he whispered, “I will be right back, sweetheart.” 

Thor left for the adjoining bathroom so he could wet the cloth and get a glass of water for Peter.  Once he got back to the bed, he wiped Peter clean, taking gentle care against his entrance so as to not hurt him, and then he sat the boy up and helped him drink his water. 

It was Peter who spoke first, when he was curled up in his own little blanket in Thor’s strong arms.  His voice trembled slightly, still so heavily exerted from his first time. “So, like… I thought about it, and…  I don’t kinda want this to be a one-time thing…” 

Thor closed his eyes as a relaxed smile crossed his face.  He kissed Peter’s forehead as he waited for his lover to finish. 

“‘Cause…  I kinda don’t feel good at my first time bein’ a one-night stand, ya know, man…?” 

Thor’s smile widened.  “Peter… I said earlier you are welcome to this bed whenever you would like, because…  I am very fond of you. I have been fond of you since I met you, and I know it might make you uncomfortable, being I am so much older than you…  But you have a place in my heart if you so desire it.” 

A shy smile crossed Peter’s own face now.  He snuggled closer. “Can I… come back for the weekend, then?  I’d be home alone again otherwise…” 

“Peter, I would  _ love  _ to spend my weekend with you,” Thor promised.  

Peter allowed his eyes to close now that he felt comfortable again. “Okay.  But you gotta feed me, okay? I eat a lot, and I like five full-course meals a day.” 

Thor chuckled.  He rubbed Peter’s belly in affection.  “Is this why there is so much of you for me to love, Peter?  You are like my chubby little teddy-bear for me to cuddle with~”

Peter laughed.  “You’re pushin’ it, dude.  Just feed me and let me sleep in and I’ll let you cuddle me…” 

Thor smiled.  He said nothing in return, letting Peter fall asleep, but one thing was for sure; he couldn’t wait for the weekend. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
